Leonion of Thunderfalls (Padreigh)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Cleric Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Elven, Celestial Deity: Helerion, the Bright One, Lord of Light, Protector of the Realm (Domains: Sun, Healing, Protection) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 14 +2 (05 pts) DEX: 12 +1 (02 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (05 pts) (Racial Mod.) CHA: 13 +1 (01 pts) (Racial Mod.) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (HP: Max -2) HP: 11 = + CON (02) + FC (01) (Cleric) AC: 19 = + DEX (01) + Armor (06) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (06) + Shield (02) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) CMB: +02 = (00) + STR (02) + Misc (00) CMD: 13 = + BAB (00) + STR (02) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +05 = (02 + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = (00)+ DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +05 = (02)+ WIS (03) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MW Alchemical Silver Warhammer: Attack: +03 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 20/x3 Javelin: Attack: +01 = (00) + Ability (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2 Dagger: Attack: +02 = (00) + Ability (02) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 19-20/x2 Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Cleric Celestial Resistance: Resistance (Acid, Cold, Electricity) 5 Skilled: +2 to Diplomacy and Perception Spell-like ability: Daylight (1/day) Class Features Cleric Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, light and medium armour, all shields but tower, Warhammer (Deity's weapon) Aura: Aura of Good Channel positive Energy 1d6: Damage or heal in 30 feet radius Orisons: 0-level spells at will Domains: Sun (Sun's blessing), Healing (Rebuke Death) Feats and Traits Extra Channel (Gained From 1st Level): +2 Channel/day Trait: Rich Parents Trait: Birthmark Spell Lists (Known) All level 0 Cleric spells All level 1 Cleric spells Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 Create Water Bless Detect Magic Shield of Faith Detect Poison Cure light Wounds (Domain) Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 01) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -4 0 0 1 -4 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 01 0 0 1 +0 Climb -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 07 1 3 1 +2 (race) Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Fly -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal 03 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate 01 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 05 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 05 0 0 3 +2 (race) Perform ( ) 00 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Sense Motive 00 0 0 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 05 1 3 1 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 1 -4 +0 Survival 00 0 0 3 +0 Swim -2 0 0 2 -4 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Breastplate 200 gp 30 lb Large Darkwood Shield 257 gp 05 lb MW Alchemical Silver Warhammer 402 gp 05 lb Javelin (x3) 03 gp 06 lb Dagger 02 gp 01 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Flint+Steel 01 gp 00 lb Rope, silk (50 feet) 10 gp 05 lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 02 lb Trail rations (4) 02 gp 04 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Holy Symbol (wooden) 01 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 64 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 18 SP: 09 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: medium Gender: male Age: 21 Height: 185 cm Weight: 78 kg Hair Color: blonde, clean shaven Eye Color: a silvery blue, with golden specks Skin Color: pale Appearance: Leonion is tall and good-looking. His most recognizable feature are his eyes, which are an unnatural hue of silver and blue, intermingled with golden specks. His clothes are always kept immaculately clean, and he proudly displays his god's symbol (a warhammer in front of a radiant sun) on his tabard. Demeanor: Leonion is an easy-going, friendly fellow, unable to hold a grudge for long and more than willing to laugh at his own mistakes. But this changes if he is encounters what he deems to be evil. At those moments he shows the world a different face: that of a resolute warrior-priest of Helerion, Lord of Light. Background: Leonion was born as the second son of the Margrave of Thunderfalls. His mother almost died during birth and was only kept alive through massive intervention by the court cleric. All the divine energy channeled into the mother and her son caused changes in Leonion. Some long forgotten inheritance was "triggered" and he became what people call an "Aasimar", a child of the gods. From that point onwards his way was laid out for him. He would serve his god, spread the word and try to make this world a little better. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval 11/12/10 (HolyMan) *Approval 11/15/10 (Walking Dad) Category:Approved Characters